Metal love
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean has a kink for Sam being pierced


"Damn I hate this job" Dean groaned as he came into the motel room, closing the door behind him with a thunk.

"You ok?" Sam asked, coming out of the bathroom in only a pair of low hung sweatpants.

"Much better, mmm baby boy, you changed it" Dean licked his lips, looking at the new bar through Sam's nipple.

The previous one had been a simple bar, this was a little arrow pointing out that had green gems in the 'feathers'.

"Why don't you come take a closer look?" Sam said, flicking his tongue out and curling it over the silver ball of the piercing there.

Moving forward, Dean grasped Sam's hips rubbing the protruding bones and kissed Sam quickly. The small poke of the blood red cones on the top closure of his snake bites amped up the arousal he felt seeing Sam in basically nothing. Flicking this tongue over the pure white bottom closures he kissed down to the small arrow. Running his tongue over the metal and Sam's nipple a shiver ran through both of them.

"So sexy Sammy" He murmured, sucking the small bud.

"I hope you aren't feeling to sore from going out alone" Sam said, tugging lightly at Dean's shirt.

Stripping it off Sam flicked his thumb over the barbell that ran through Dean's left nipple, with the blue cones on each end. Another moan ripped itself from Dean's throat as Sam kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth, letting Dean's tongue play with the barbell there.

"Just a bit of a bruise on my back I think, you can look if you want, I know you're going to freak out on me if I don't let you"

Smiling Sam moved around to the back of Dean, looking him over. There was a bruise that ran from one side of his back to the other, but it didn't look like it was that bad. Leaning forward Sam kissed over it and then over the ink that took up most of the top right of Dean's back.

When they had started the romantically involved part of their relationship, Dean wanted to prove that he was sure. So one day he went out and came back with a tattoo. It was the name 'Sammy' in a fancy script, with the words forever and mine in Latin. Sam had wanted to smack him, but loved it more so he properly kissed Dean senseless.

"So do I pass inspection?" Dean asked turning around his thumb finding Sam's pierced nipple again, rubbing over it.

"Sir, yes sir" Sam smiled, flicking his tongue out and rubbing the metal ball against Dean's lips.

A shivering moan came out of Dean as he pushed Sam towards the bed and all but tossed him on it.

The piercings came later in their relationship with Sam started noticing that Dean got more turned on when they were watching porn with guys, having pierced anything. His nipple bar was first, shocking Dean completely the next time he saw him with out a shirt. Dean had went from shocked to so turned on he could barely think and took him over the small table in the room. It didn't make it.

Next was the bar through his tongue, again shocking Dean, this time however coming in the form of a blow job. They had been separated for about two weeks, trying to hunt this demon couple. When they were back together, Sam went to his knee's before even a kiss and blew Dean's mind.

Sam was a little reluctant at first to get the lip piercings, but in the end gave in when Dean said it would be the hottest thing ever. So he had them done and while they couldn't do much while they were healing, when they were good enough and Sam went down on Dean again. He came harder than he could even imagine possible.

His last one came much later, but turned Dean on more than anything else.

"Fuck you are so sexy Sammy" Dean moaned against his lips as he pulled Sam's lower clothing off and tossed it on the floor.

Taking his cock in hand, Dean ran his thumb over the bar that ran just under his head, toying with the small balls there. Leaning down he licked over the metal and then down and back up, taking him deep in his mouth. Sam's hands clenched in the sheets as Dean moved up and down him, licking the bar each time he was close to it.

"Dean fuck, your mouth" Sam moaned his back arching slightly off the bed.

Humming around him, Dean gave a hard suck and pulled up and off, giving the head one last lick. Grabbing the back of Dean's neck, Sam brought Dean up into a kiss, rolling them over. Wrapping his tongue around Dean's, Sam undid the older Winchesters pants, pushing them and his boxer-briefs down. With a little help from Dean, they were fully pushed down and joined Sam's on the floor.

Kissing down Dean's throat, Sam nipped at the skin and let the little ball on his tongue rub over his skin as well. Dean was withering and moaning on the bed by the time Sam got to his cock, letting the ball roll over the head.

"Sammy" Dean gasped as he lavished his tongue all over his cock before slipping it into his mouth.

Sucking hard on Dean's head, Sam let his tongue ring dip into the slit a few times before taking more of him in. As his lips stretched around Dean's width, the small cones on his lip rings brushed against Dean, adding extra sensation. Moving up and down over him, the cones scraping gently along him, Dean moaned loud. Pushing his fingers into Sam's hair, Dean fought to keep his hips from bucking to hard into his mouth.

"Fuck Sammy, keep that up and I'm gonna come" Dean moaned as Sam sucked hard on the head again.

"Well we wouldn't want that" Sam smirked, reaching into the bedside table.

Coating his fingers in the lube he pulled out, he reached back and pressed one into himself.

"Mmmm love watching you open yourself up for my baby boy" Dean gasped, flicking his thumbs over Sam's nipples.

"But you love it when I'm on your cock more don't you?" Sam asked, whimpering lightly as he brushed his prostate.

"You know I do" Dean said, giving the small arrow in Sam's nipple a tug.

A hiss escaped from Sam as he pulled his fingers free, wiping them on the towel they had by the bed. Adding more lube to his hand he rubbed it over Dean's cock, before moving over it. Grabbing the base of Dean's length, he slowly slid onto the head, making them both let out a moan.

"Fuck, so tight Sammy" Dean gasped as Sam moved up and down, taking a small bit more in each time.

"Love the way you feel in me De" Sam tossed his head back as he fully seated himself on Dean.

Biting his lip and bringing his hands up to cup Sam's hips, Dean whined as Sam started rocking his hips. Resting his hands on Dean's stomach, Sam snapped his hips back and forth moving up just a bit before coming back down.

"Fuck Sam" Dean tossed his head back into the pillow as Sam started moving faster.

"You like being deep in me don't you? Doesn't matter if it's my mouth or my ass, you just love coming somewhere in me" Sam said, his voice low and husky.

"Yea, Sammy love it, love it so much"

"Touch me" Sam says around a moan.

Letting go of his left hip, Dean's hand molds around Sam's cock, thumb moving against the metal balls.

"Fuck oh fuck" Sam shouts to the ceiling as Dean moves his hand faster.

"Come for me baby boy, I want to feel you come around me"

With a stuttering jerk of his hips, Sam comes with a drawn out moan of Dean's name, fingers flexing on his chest. Grabbing his hip again Dean started moving up into Sam at a more harsh pace. Leaning up a little he took Sam's nipple and bar into his mouth, sucking on them, sending him over the edge.

Letting go of Sam's nipple, Dean collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavy as he tugged Sam down. Kissing him softly, he ran his hand up the younger's back, tangling it gently into his hair.

"Mmmm hi there" Sam said, when they broke apart.

"Hi there yourself" Dean smiled, pulling him back into a kiss.

Once they broke apart again, Sam pulled over the towel and cleaned both of them up before lying back with Dean. Lying on his back Sam pulled Dean into a short kiss before the elder moved to lay his head on his chest.

"You know what would be hot?" Dean asked, looking up at Sam.

"Hmm?"

"If you got your hips pierced" He smiled wickedly.

"I'll think about it" Sam said, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"Please? Wouldn't they look so nice" Dean said, running his finger over where they would go, licking his lips.

"Ok, I'll get my hips pierced" Sam said.

Dean smiled and pulled Sam back into a kiss and could feel Dean's erection poking him in the thigh. It was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Here we go. Another story in my kink series. This time piercings

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it

I own nothing


End file.
